Recently, various analyses for human organs, especially, heart are performed. Specifically, blood is output by the cardiac muscle as it contracts stimulated by electric signals. A computational numerical analysis to analyze such phenomena is carried out. Then, according to results of the numerical analysis, the behaviors of the cardiac muscle are displayed by using 3-dimensional computer graphics technique.
On the other hand, in the medical field, different measurement apparatuses for the medical analysis such as an ultrasonic diagnostic equipment, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus, Computed Tomography (CT) scan apparatus and the like are used to directly measure information about organs such as by using cross sections of the cardiac muscle of the heart. The information of the cross sections of the heart is 2-dimensional image data, typically.
Because both of them represent the behaviors of the cardiac muscle, however, data formats of both of them are different from each other, both of them can be displayed on right and left in order to compare the results of them. However, it is not easy to display both of them as time goes by while arranging both of them in appropriate positions to superimpose them. Especially, in the ultrasonic diagnosis using the ultrasonic diagnosis equipment, the measurement is performed by placing a probe onto the breast or the abdomen of the patient, by a doctor, where the probe that emits the ultrasonic into the breast or the abdomen of the patient. Therefore, there are problems that strain arises in the measured image and that the cross section is not fixed and the images of the cross section fluctuate.